The Shiner
"The Shiner" is the ninth episode of the third season of Recess, which was first broadcast on November 6th, 1999. Summary T.J. gets a black eye and the kids in the playground treat him like a hero by making false assumptions. Goofs *'Animation error: '''When Butch sees T.J. right after getting his black eye, the streak in his hair is missing. *'Continuity error: 'When The Ashleys hear about the black eye, they run in pairs to tell others. Ashley T. and Ashley B. run together in one direction while Ashley A. and Ashley Q. run together in another. After the perspective changes to aerial view, Ashley Q. is missing; Ashley T. and Ashley B. are far apart from each other. *'Animation error: 'When Gus is shocked to see Gelman coming, his watch is drawn incorrectly (sideways). This is visible while Gus is saying "I just knew it!". *'Animation error: 'While Vince is trying to calm Gus down by saying "don't worry Gus!", he shakes his hands and one of his hands appear in front of Gus for a frame, despite being farther away. *'Consistency error: 'When Gus is shocked to see Gelman coming, there are more wooden tables beside Gus. When the perspective changes to show Vince talking, there is another wooden table behind Vince. After T.J. gets up, they are beside a metal serving table instead. Afterwards, T.J. hesitates to take the cookies, then, the wooden tables reappear behind him again. Finally, when the perspective changes to an aerial view, it's shown that they were sitting on the last wooden table. *'Continuity error: 'While T.J. is getting up from the table to talk to Gelman, Spinelli, Gus and Mikey disappear from the table. After Gelman shows the cookies, they reappear yelling "cookies!". After T.J. accepts being a hero and the perspective changes to an aerial view, Spinelli disappears from the table again. *'Continuity error: 'When T.J. is invited to sit on the armchair beside King Bob, there is a servant with balloons beside the armchair. Later, the servant and the balloons disappear while T.J. is receiving gifts. After T.J. tells the story and everyone laughs, the servant and the balloons reappear. Trivia *This episode was paired up with "Stand Up Randall" outside the US. *This is the first episode where Justin Jon Ross voices Cryer Kid. *The music playing in T.J.'s parents' car is the same music played over the phone in "The Story of Whomps" when Principal Prickly calls the Board of Education. *According to this episode, T.J.'s part of a youth group his parents signed him up for, and Butch is in the same group. Continuity *This is the first time T.J. gets a black eye; "Prince Randall" will be the next. *This is the first episode where T.J. is shown wearing a bathing suit (And the only time he's shown wearing his red swimtrunks); he will wear one again in "Lax" (an episode not of this show, but of ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series), however it'll be a different one. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes